


Тысяча слов

by Ghostly_Fate



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Love, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate
Summary: И тысячи слов не хватит Гимли, чтобы описать красоту подземелий, плавящегося металла и камней — драгоценных и самых обыкновенных.Тысячи слов...Для Лас же — ни одного.





	Тысяча слов

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан для команды fandom JRRT 2017 в Летней Фандомной Битве 2017.

Недра земли хранят в себе бессчётные камни самых благородных обликов, обретённых в руках Творца земных глубин — Махала, плавясь в жаре первородного огня и застывая звёздными осколками в холоде подгорных пещер. Их грани будто бы силятся превзойти пламя Солнца, сияние Луны, морозный, до голубизны белый цвет горных льдов и жгучий, горький — поздней листвы в эльфийских садах. Сердцевина этих камней порой прозрачнее родника, а иногда — подобна густому осеннему туману. И тысячи слов не хватит Гимли, чтобы описать красоту подземелий, плавящегося металла и камней — драгоценных и самых обыкновенных.

Тысячи слов...

Для Лас же — ни одного. Её волосы в ясный день горят солнечными лучами, и лучи эти не гаснут даже под гнётом Тени, а в свете звёзд отливают они серебром или даже (Гимли на миг задерживает дыхание) мифрилом. Но хлёсткие пряди эльфийки стоят дороже любого металла, и порой Гимли кажется, что и самих звёзд дороже. Руки у неё крепкие и жилистые, но изящны, словно искуснейшая работа мастера-скульптора. И кому, как не Гимли, знать, что лук послушно ложится в ладони Зеленолисты, а тетива радостно звенит в тонких пальцах, натянутая для очередного выстрела. Неизменно смертоносного. В бою эльфийка не знает трусости, в походе — слабости. И Гимли чувствует, как невольно проникается к ней уважением и доверием.

Когда в Ривенделле он впервые слышит её голос, Гимли словно падает в кипящие взбесившиеся волны, не имея и шанса выплыть. Этот голос отличен от всех прочих, слышанных им до и после, он мысленно разбирает его на части, как сложный и интересный механизм, а не найдя изъянов, наслаждается ровной тягучей мелодией. Может быть, именно этот момент — миг зарождения любви. Или любовь та из прошлой их жизни, отклик которой неясно мерцает в памяти. Но как оно ни обернись, Гимли не находит слов, дабы описать чувство, порождённое его мыслями. Все слова теряют мудрость и красоту, превращаясь из алмазов в смолу. Не хватает в них жизни, не горит тот же огонь, что и в душе Гимли.

Ни единого слова...

***

— Не думал, что умру, сражаясь бок о бок с эльфийской девой, — басит гном, поудобнее перехватывая секиру.

— А бок о бок с другом? — глаза её теплы, и Гимли даже кажется, что тепло это для него.

— С любимой, — раздумывает он лишь жалкий миг. — Вот на это я согласен.


End file.
